


You could be my cure

by TheIronyMan



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIronyMan/pseuds/TheIronyMan
Summary: O que se pode esperar quando dois imortais se encontram para beber?Nem tudo o tempo consegue apagar, tem coisas que o tempo simplesmente traz à tona.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Kudos: 3





	You could be my cure

“Will you stay with me tonight?  
You could be my cure”

Os olhares trocados, a garrafa que passava de mão em mão, o gargalo que tocava tanto os lábios de um, quanto de outro. Sentados naquele local destruído, as bebidas destroçadas no chão assim como os corpos ali presentes, só corpos, ninguém vivo que não os dois.   
Yusuf aceitou a garrafa, uma das poucas inteiras. Notou o passar de língua de Nicolò sobre os lábios úmidos pelo vinho, avermelhados pelo mesmo motivo. O gole desceu pela garganta, o pomo de adão subindo e descendo a cada novo gole.   
A garrafa voltou às mãos de Nicolò, o gole deixou para trás os vestígios do vinho tinto, a gota naquele lábio inferior, sendo tomada pelo polegar do mesmo, a língua circulando a ponta do dedo, levando-a ao interior da boca. A Yusuf restou engolir em seco, as mãos suadas esfregadas nas pernas, o tecido de suas roupas servindo para secar as palmas, a mão direita indo ao próprio pescoço, desde o pomo de adão à nuca, os músculos tensos, a inquietação latente. Desviou o olhar, esperou que a garrafa fosse mais uma vez a ti ofertada, e a recebeu num toque cálido entre seus dedos e os dele. O arrepio lhe tomou a pele, uma sensação nova, quase irritante por fazê-lo não compreender. Evitou olhar para os olhos claros e os lábios manchados pela bebida. Ignorando os corpos deitados e espalhados no chão, olhou para frente, as costas apoiadas na pilastra próxima a onde se sentava no momento, de soslaio via os movimentos de Nicolò, os ombros tensos que eram aliviados por um movimento repetitivo das mãos do antigo templário.   
— Acho que terminamos.   
Voltou a bebida a ele, desta vez não evitando que seus olhares se encontrassem, as pupílas já dilatadas pelo estado de embriaguez. Nicolò era bonito, não lhe custava admitir agora que pararam de matar um ao outro, agora que estavam em trégua. Mas ainda assim balançou a cabeça a fim de espantar o pensamento, de nada cabia ali, uma ideia como aquela! Estavam sujos de sangue, os próprios e os de terceiros.   
— Tem para onde ir? — Nicolò se pôs de pé, virou para esperar por uma resposta, um sorriso quase gentil delimitando os lábios rubros.   
— Me oferecendo abrigo?   
— Talvez. Vai ser mais fácil nos darmos cobertura, se preciso, se estivermos juntos desta vez.  
Ah sim, fora o acaso que os juntou naquele estabelecimento. Mas não fora o acaso que os caçou até ali. Procuravam por viajantes solitários, uma dupla passaria mais bem despercebida nas fronteiras.   
Nicolò lhe estendeu a mão, Yusuf a aceitou voltando a sentir a sensação de outrora, o arrepio no corpo, o suor nas palmas. Não compreendia, mas não precisava no momento. Por ora, contentaria-se com limpar a pele do sangue alheio, e de uma noite tranquila, um descanso mais que merecido.   
Lado a lado naquela viela, caminharam em silêncio até o esconderijo de Nicolò, uma construção antiga e abandonada, Yusuf reconheceu como uma das antigas igrejas saqueadas e deixadas à esmo, esquecidas pelo tempo, assim como eles pareciam terem sido esquecidos. Levaram consigo duas garrafas, sem contar aquela que já terminaram de beber, a mesma que Yusuf deixou à beira da entrada daquele esconderijo.   
Tochas embebidas em óleo, sombras lançadas em meio às paredes descascadas pelo tempo, a voz dos dois homens a enfim, se conhecer.  
Yusuf contou um pouco sobre sua vida, seu passado. Aquela de antes. Os dias de outrora quando sabia que seus ideais poderiam matá-lo um dia. Nicolò segredou a ele quase o mesmo. As noites quentes de o riso de crianças quando ele também era pequeno, sua vontade de ajudar, seu ímpeto de colocar suas crenças acima até mesmo de seus limites. Viram no outro um igual. Culturas distintas, pele distinta, o mesmo coração. Foram ensinados a odiar um ao outro, suas culturas os ensinou isso. Colocou-os de lados diferentes, espadas em mão, uma missão para seus corações solitários. O tempo os forjou, como um ferreiro a afiar sua espada. Estiveram em lados opostos, mataram um ao outro por conta disso, e estavam ali, agora. Sentados frente ao outro, tochas acesas, vinho e o sorriso de Nicolò ao recordar a infância, ao recordar os ideais de uma luta que ainda travava, a mesma que Yusuf travava.   
Quando Nicolò adormeceu, Yusuf demorou um pouco mais. Seus olhos captando os detalhes daquele homem à luz fraca. Os cílios claros, a pinta no rosto, o nariz, a boca. Era uma retratação exata de tudo o que ele não era em aparência, mas tudo o que era por dentro. Fechou os olhos sabendo que não mais estava frente a um inimigo, também não um amigo, mas, talvez, um igual.   
A luz incidia pela fresta das tábuas que cobriam as janelas, sua mão forçou-se a frente, bloqueando a luz que vinha de encontro aos olhos. Demorou uns instantes até se habituar, até piscar várias vezes e recordar a noite passada, o vinho, o tom da voz dele… seu sorriso. Lembrou-se também da garra dele quando com uma espada nas mãos, a ferocidade dos olhos ao dar cabo dos inimigos. Sorriu sem entender ou conseguir evitar.  
— Sonhos bons?  
Virou o rosto para onde vinha a voz, Nicolò estava sentado, recostado na pilastra destruída da igreja abandonada, as mãos entrelaçadas apoiadas pelo antebraço nos joelhos.   
— Hm?  
— Estava sorrindo quando acordou, ou ainda está sonhando, ou lembrou de um sonho bom. — O repuxar dos lábios era mais para um lado do que para o outro, Yusuf notou. Notou também o modo como ele umedecia os lábios, por sorte notava-o tanto que viu o momento que lhe fora jogado algo.  
— Apenas uma recordação — respondeu enquanto partia o pão colocando um pedaço na boca para manter-se ocupado.   
Comeram em silêncio, Yusuf olhava-o quando Nicolò não o estava olhando, e Nicolò fazia o mesmo. Uma troca sutil de interesse mútuo. Pão e vinho, era o que tinham, serviu como alimento a dois errantes. Yusuf manteve para si o comentário de que aquilo era o esperado numa igreja católica, mas a trégua era mais interessante por ora.   
Conheciam-se há mais de 200 anos, mas ainda assim Yusuf não conseguia ver o que havia mudado tanto ao olhar para Nicolò, ou quando ele lhe sorria. Ele sempre sorria? Isso também mudou com os anos? Se pôs de pé antes dele, as palmas esfregas à lateral do corpo limpando a poeira ao se apoiar no chão para se impulsionar. Estendeu a ele sua mão, ele a aceitou e se pôs de pé. O toque, estavam perto demais. Nicolò parecia olhá-lo com atenção, como se esperasse por algo. Não se afastou, tampouco podia com a pilastra às suas costas. Cabia a si se afastar, mas os pés não obedeceram. Eram inimigos, não eram? Suas criações fizeram crer que eram, mataram-se inúmeras vezes, e mais outras para ter certeza de que não conseguiam morrer. Lutaram lado a lado algumas outras, fizeram uma trégua, um muçulmano e um católico.   
Levou a mão até a adaga escondida entre suas vestes, próxima a perna, Nicolò fez o mesmo, como se pudessem mesmo causar dano um ao outro. Foi o rompante que o assustou. Os pés que não seguiram para trás, mas para frente prendendo o corpo de Nicolò contra a pilastra e o seu. O susto dele que o fez reagir segurando firme suas vestes na altura do peito, as adagas caíram com um ruído no chão, mas eles não fizeram som, não quando as bocas ocupavam-se a prensar uma contra a outra. Os olhos abertos em choque, ninguém ali estava entendendo nada. Nada.  
Yusuf só soube reconhecer aquele arrepio de outrora ao tocar seu inimigo imortal, fechou os olhos porque sentir bastava. Fechou os olhos porque a mão dele em seu rosto era delicada como nenhuma outra mão foi ao lhe tocar o rosto. Manteve-os fechados enquanto ainda mantinha-o junto a seu corpo, os lábios silenciados naquele beijo que lhe invadia a mente… a alma.   
Seria aquela mais uma das perguntas sem resposta. Por que não morriam? Por que eram inimigos? Por que não podiam ser amigos? Por que se beijaram? Por que continuaram a beijar?   
Quando afastou-se um pouco, a mão dele o manteve perto, suas testas coladas, respirações anelantes e olhos fechados. Estavam sozinhos, mas a solidão por si só não unia dois homens de diferentes crenças. Era mais.   
Todos que um dia amou, não mais estavam lá, mas Nicolò estava. Ele sempre estaria, achavam isso. Nunca antes sentiu aquilo, aquela paz em meio ao beijo, o desejo.   
— Planejou isso?  
— Não fui eu quem propôs que ficássemos juntos no meu abrigo, foi você.   
Riram. Os olhares trocados, a mão de Yusuf a tocar o rosto de Nicolò, cada detalhe que havia reparado antes, o nariz, a pinta, os lábios. Não resistiu a mais um beijo, desta vez mais desejoso. Sorriu ao sentir-se bem, ao sentir que aquilo era certo, mesmo que sua cultura lhe ensinasse que não, e pelo modo que Nicolò reagia aos seus toques, ele sentia o mesmo.   
Por ora bastava. Havia ainda muito mais perguntas que respostas. Mas o beijo os havia acalentado, muito mais amor do que tiveram toda a vida, muito mais propósito para continuar.


End file.
